


Беличий король

by Wandering_bullet



Series: Book and spices [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного осени, чужих традиций и одной истории, которая обязательно должна была быть рассказана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беличий король

Я вижу его каждое утро, пока протираю столики на улице – в четверть девятого он всегда здесь, сидит на лавочке с видом на пруд. Элизабет говорит, что этот джентльмен приходил сюда задолго до того, как я начал подрабатывать в пабе, и что для нее уже стало традицией выхватывать взглядом статную фигуру в твидовом пиджаке перед началом работы.  
Вскоре эту традицию подхватил и я, и через первые же пол года я уже и не представлял себе рабочий день без его присутствия.  
Как я узнал потом, мужчину звали Генри Элион, и он практически всю жизнь занимался изучением коренного населения этой части Шотландии, и невероятно в этом преуспел, если верить тому, сколько публикаций в научных и популярных изданиях мне удалось найти.  
Я никогда раньше не задумывался о том, сколько своих, сугубо личных традиций есть у разных людей, и сколькие из них не заметны с первого раза. Теперь же, после нескольких лет работы пабе «Книги и пряности» на должности бармена и официанта это превратилось в мое хобби – находить и запоминать самые забавные традиции и привычки людей. Но еще интереснее оказываются истории, стоящие в истоках этих привычек, и по вечерам, когда в баре нет пустых мест, я слышу их одну за одной – печальные и веселые, уже оставленные в прошлом или все еще живые.  
Я протираю пузатые бокалы и рюмки и улыбаюсь сидящему напротив – стойка у нас небольшая, и к полуночи за ней никогда нет свободных стульев, и от сигаретного дыма щиплет горло, и я улыбаюсь, так, что только закрыв кафе чувствую, как болят мышцы от постоянной улыбки.  
В «Книгах и пряностях» бывали все, кто живет в нашем городке, и я знаю истории многих, но не Генри Элиона, и когда-то я спрашиваю у Элизабет, бывал ли он хоть раз в пабе, и она качает головой, улыбаясь и убирая с лица выбившиеся из-под цветастой повязки пряди.  
\- Никогда. С самого открытия он ни разу не переступал порога моего паба.  
Я киваю и вытираю влажные руки фартуком, разглядывая через окно едва различимую в опустившихся сумерках скамейку, пустующую в это время, и чувствую как внутри начинает тихо дребезжать навязчивое желание узнать чужой секрет, узнать, что приводит его на эту скамейку каждый день, ровно в четверть десятого.  
В субботу у меня последняя смена до конца месяца, и я прихожу в паб в половину девятого – за полтора часа до открытия, и ставлю турку на огонь – я знаю, что Элион будет на месте вовремя. Я все не могу перестать удивляться тому, что это не пришло мне в голову раньше – просто подойти к нему и предложить выпить кофе, чтобы согреться.  
Я обматываю шею широким вязаным шарфом – на улице и правда промозгло, октябрь уже во всю вступил в свои права - и прихватываю с собой стаканчики, один с кофе, другой с зеленым чаем, и придерживаю дверь плечом, чтобы щелкнул замок. Он и правда сидит там же, где обычно, с ровной спиной и лежащим рядом зонтом, и я вдыхаю несколько раз, чтобы собраться с мыслями и не забыть, что я планировал сказать.  
\- Можно ставить Вам компанию?  
Я улыбаюсь, встречая его взгляд, неожиданно острый и внимательный, и протягиваю стаканчики:  
\- Я не был уверен, что Вы пьете, так что на выбор кофе и чай.  
У Генри Элиона оказываются тонкие скулы и аккуратные руки, и когда он забирает из моих пальцев стаканчик, я на мгновение чувствую прикосновение его сухой и теплой кожи, и мне кажется, что по его губам мелькает тень улыбки.  
\- Составьте мне компанию, если Вам не нужно готовиться к открытию, мне не хотелось бы отвлекать Вас от работы из-за своей прихоти.  
Это должно бы пугать, то, как он с двух фраз очаровал меня, но я чувствую лишь азарт охотника, наткнувшегося на по-настоящему ценную добычу. Я хочу узнать его историю так сильно, что готов забыть об осторожности и спросить в лоб, что скрывается за его неустанной вахтой.  
\- Я часто вижу Вас здесь, и никогда раньше не додумывался подойти и предложить Вам кофе.  
Ладно, кажется, план с «не в лоб» провалился, но Элион неожиданно улыбается мне, тепло и так искренне, что я замираю, застигнутый врасплох тем, как сильно меняется его лицо в этот момент.  
\- Я чувствую запах свежего теста и корицы. Согласен обменять свою историю на эту божественно пахнущую выпечку и Вашу компанию.  
Мне кажется, что я даже слышу этот щелчок, с которым открывается дверь туда, в детские тайники, где хранятся все самые интересные секреты, но это слишком просто, настолько, что я чувствую себя обманутым - я готовился к тому, что мне придется потратить немало сил и терпения, но к такой быстрой капитуляции я не был готов.  
\- Меня зовут Скотт Майклз. И я с удовольствием поделюсь с Вами булочками с корицей и орехами.  
Он улыбается мне, снова, и я жмурюсь, протягивая ему бумажный пакетик с еще горячими булочками, устраиваясь удобнее.  
\- С орехами? Чудесно, это важная часть истории, надеюсь, я успею рассказать Вам ее до того, как Вам придется вернуться к работе.  
У него приятный голос, и я рассеяно пытаюсь вспомнить, преподавал ли он, и ожидаемо вспоминаю, что да, кажется, вел курс лекций в Оксфорде. Чай приятно согревает, и я с улыбкой беру булочку, надкусывая хрустящий на зубах слой сахара и корицы.  
\- Вы, я думаю, знаете мое имя, и Вам интересно, почему я прихожу на это место каждый день? Я все ждал, когда же кто-нибудь задаст мне этот вопрос, но никто и никогда не спрашивал у меня ничего подобного до сегодняшнего дня.  
Я разглядываю его не скрываясь – тонкие губы, тяжелое серебряное кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки, манжеты темно-зеленой рубашки в клетку, виднеющиеся из-под теплого пальто, пришедшего на смену пиджаку.  
\- Когда я встретил Сабрину Сэймур мне было чуть больше, чем Вам – двадцать три, и я только начинал учебу в Оксфорде. Она была одета в ярко-желтую блузку, и я не мог отвести от нее взгляда. Но мы были слишком неравной парой даже в моих мечтах – она была благородного происхождения, уже выпускницей и имела существенный вес в высшем свете, тогда как я обладал титулом эсквайра и имел в списке достижений только неуемную гордость и честолюбие. Но она заметила меня, и спасибо стоит сказать вот этим пушистым проказникам.  
Над нашими головами шелестят ветки, и я поднимаю голову, улыбаясь, когда вижу яркие пушистые хвосты в переплетении ветвей.  
\- Не знал, что здесь живут белки.  
Я часто выходил на пробежку в этот парк, но никогда раньше не замечал их. Генри улыбается им как старым знакомым и собирает в ладонь орехи с одной из булочек, и я несколько мгновений смотрю как проворно, но все равно подрагивая двигаются его пальцы, и присоединяюсь, снимая орехи и со своей булочки тоже.  
\- Вот как я привлек к себе ее внимание. Только не спугните их резким движением, хорошо?  
Он поднимает ладонь с горкой орехов на ней, и первая из спустившихся к нам белочек осторожно прыгает на спинку лавки, чтобы дотянуться лапками до лакомства, и я не могу сдержать смех, когда вижу, как еще несколько белок яркими вспышками приземляются на лавку и плечи Генри.  
\- Поразительно.  
Он смеется, и я поднимаю на него глаза, улыбаясь в ответ:  
\- Сабрина сказала один в один то же самое в тот день. Ко мне прибежало едва ли не пол сотни белок, и с тех пор она называла меня «беличьим королем».  
Я улыбаюсь и качаю головой, ссыпая орехи в ладонь, и осторожно протягиваю руку, но белки трещат между собой, игнорируя лакомства на моей руке, и штурмуют уже практически опустевшую ладонь Элиона, и я касаюсь кончиками пальцев его запястья, привлекая внимание:  
\- Возьмите мои, жалко будет, если пропадут.  
Я ссыпаю в его ладонь орехи и чуть улыбаюсь, когда белки принюхиваются ко второй ладони Генри, неуверенно соскакивая на мои колени, чтобы быстро схватить угощение и убежать.  
Я не уверен, что стоит подталкивать рассказ Элиона, но мне слишком интересно, что произошло дальше. Что же, черт побери, приводит его на эту скамейку 365 дней в году?  
\- Что произошло дальше? После того, как Сабрина увидела Вас с белками?  
Генри улыбается, и я провожаю взглядом прогуливающуюся вдоль берега девушку с собакой и прислушиваюсь к тихому шелесту машин и гулу просыпающихся людей.  
\- У нас был роман, короткий и слишком быстро прерванный Второй мировой. Я был в Англии, но ее семья увезла за несколько месяцев до начала войны в Европу, и я так никогда и не узнал, что с ней произошло. Меня забрали на фронт, и после окончания войны я вернулся сюда, в Глазго, чтобы преподавать, и когда-то набрел на это место. Мне нравилось смотреть на пруд и гуляющих вокруг людей, и от этой привычки оказалось невозможно избавиться, особенно когда я познакомился с этими пушистыми проказниками. Вот и вся моя история, Скотт, и в ней нет ничего интересного, кроме дюжины воспоминаний и одной не самой удачной истории любви.  
Я качаю головой и оборачиваюсь, когда меня окликает Элизабет, и машу ей в ответ.  
\- Спасибо за историю, Генри, я рад, что Вы мне ее рассказали.  
Но тихий звон в моей голове все не стихает, и я абсолютно уверен, что это не вся правда – Генри словно ящик с двойным дном, и я слышу тихое эхо его истории, словно за его словами скрывается что-то другое.  
Я встаю на ноги и улыбаюсь, коротко касаясь ладонью плеча Генри:  
\- Заходите за кофе, если захотите, я всегда буду рад сделать для Вас что-нибудь.  
Генри Элион улыбается мне, касаясь пальцами моей ладони, и качает головой:  
\- Удачного дня, Скотт.  
***  
На следующей неделе, когда я вернулся к работе, Генри Элион не сидел на скамейке в четверть десятого, и я подумал было, что дело в наступивших холодах – прошлой зимой я еще здесь не работал, так что решился спросить у Элизабет, видела ли она его прошлой зимой, и она подтвердила мои опасения – Элион не нарушал свои традиции даже в самые холодные дни.  
Посылка на мое имя прибыла в паб в самом конце ноября, и я несколько мгновений разглядывал ровные буквы моего имени, выведенные на большом бумажном конверте, и назойливый звон незаконченной истории снова стал звучать явно и громко. Даже не смотря на то, что обратный адрес был указан, мне даже не нужно было на него смотреть - я и так знал, кому принадлежал этот ровный почерк.  
Я вскрываю конверт дома, расположившись на постели и расстелив перед собой плед – мне не хочется упустить ни детали, и несколько исписанных мелким почерком страниц и фотографии с тихим шелестом опускаются на мою постель.  
Я беру фотографию первой, и несколько мгновений разглядываю запечатленных там молодых мужчин – взъерошенные ветром волосы, ладно сидящие форменные пиджаки Оксфорда и ярко-желтая, канареечного цвета рубашка одного из них. Из двоих, застигнутых врасплох пленкой, я легко узнаю Элиона – он сидит на расстеленном пледе, касаясь пальцами раскрытой книги, и его ясные голубые глаза совсем теплые, в них нет того многолетнего льда, который я видел в нашу встречу. У стоящего коленями на пледе молодого мужчины волнистые, темно-медные волосы и такая улыбка, что хоть сейчас на обложку журнала, и я чувствую, как екает сердце, когда я переворачиваю фотографию, чтобы глянуть подпись.  
«Генри Элион и Самюэль Сэймур, Оксфорд, 1938 год»  
Еще год, целый год до начала войны, и все наконец встает на свои места – не был никакой Сабрины, зато был Самюэль, и это было страшнее и хуже, то, через что им пришлось пройти, и я откладываю фотографию на край постели, чтобы дать себе хоть минутку собраться с мыслями.  
В истории Генри не было ни слова лжи, кроме смены ролей, и я тяну к себе исписанные мелким почерком листы и пробегаю глазами строчки письма, от человека, который всего несколько месяцев назад был для меня просто незнакомцем.  
«Я никогда не хотел рассказывать эту историю, и не рассказал бы, потому что желающих слушать не было. Ты напомнил мне нас с Самюэлем – то же неутомимое желание узнать чужие жизни и помочь, пусть даже неосознанно. Я бы никогда не рассказал эту историю, если бы ты не спросил, но теперь я считаю, что хоть один человек в мире но должен знать о том, чем обернулась война для нас двоих».  
Я прерываюсь и пробегаю глазами по тексту – это та же история, что Генри рассказывал мне на скамейке у пруда, только на этот раз с настоящими именами и точными датами, и я откладываю листы и тянусь за фотографией, и несколько минут разглядываю запечатлены момент много лет назад.  
Тайна раскрыта, и теперь я знаю ответ на свой вопрос – за несколько месяцев до отъезда они вместе приходили кормить белок на то место, на ту самую скамейку, и для Генри это была своеобразная дань памяти человеку, которого он потерял. Но я не чувствую привычного удовлетворения от разгаданного секрета, и мне кажется, что я знаю ответ на вопрос, почему.  
***  
Генри Элион умер от остановки сердца за четыре дня до того, как я получил конверт, и я пропускаю несколько дней работы, чтобы посетить его могилу – темная плита на военном кладбище кажется слишком холодной, и я присаживаюсь на подернутую инеем траву, касаясь пальцами прохладного надгробия, отставляя несколько первых в этом году желудей на темной плите.  
\- Мне очень хочется надеяться, Генри, что Вы встретите Самюэля. Вы оба этого заслужили.  
На следующий день я прихожу на работу за полтора часа, и в четверть десятого я сжимаю в ладони ядра орехов и разглядываю снующих у меня над головой белок.  
Когда я раскрываю ладонь, первая из белок спускается ниже по веткам, и я улыбаюсь, потому что на мгновение мне кажется, что я могу почувствовать тепло сидящих рядом со мной мужчин, таких же молодых, как на старой фотографии.  
Белкам будет тяжело без своего короля, а я всегда искал чужую традицию, которой мне так сильно хотелось бы следовать.


End file.
